No Matter What
by Freestyle Fujoshi
Summary: Kisa Shouta, 30 years old. For some reason, he's only been drawn to men his whole life. He used to play around a lot but finally he found his first true love, 21 years old Yukina Kou. But what will happen when Yukina suddenly turns into a female? Will Kisa still love him will he leave Yukina? And How the hell did Yukina even turn into a girl! (Kisa X Fem Yukina)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Kisa Shouta, 30 years old. For some reason, he's only been drawn to men his whole life. Or in simple words, he is hella gay. He used to play around a lot but finally he found his first true love, his prince in shining armor, 21 years old Yukina Kou. But what will happen when Yukina suddenly turns into a female? Will Kisa, a man who has never such as looked at women before, love him still or will he leave Yukina because of his sudden change in gender?

And

How the hell did Yukina even turn into a girl?!

(Kisa X Fem Yukina)

* * *

ohayo minna-San! IM back with a new story! It's a Kisa x Fem Yukina. I thought it would be fun to write so here it is! I really don't know what else to say so yeah. I hope you guys love reading it, please do tell me what you thought about it in the reviews! I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ALL CREDITS TO SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA. BUT I OWN THE STORY.**

* * *

Brown eyes glimmered in jealousy as the bright light radiated from the paper decorated store reflected on them. People blocked their visions every few seconds as they passed by, disturbing their focus on a young man who was situated behind a glass barrier, bathing in white light and protected from the bitter cold. The same cold where the owner of those brown eyes was drowning in.

The person could have saved themselves from the cold but no, they were eagerly waiting. Waiting for the time to pass.

Slight trembling fingers came in contact with the warm fabric of the jacket that supplied heat and clutched it tighter so the produced warmth wouldn't seep out. But the sight the raven haired man saw was enough to heat up his body with a natural procedure called anger.

He could almost hear those sickening giggles as his eyes caught three young females fidgeting around in laughter and diffident around a young man who shone brighter than the lights above his head.

God, He really hated women.

Now, Kisa Shouta was not being sexist but he really didn't like the fact that a bunch of school girls were throwing themselves at Yukina, _his_ Yukina while he was freezing his bones out in the cold. It was basically their fault that Yukina couldn't end his shift already so the two lovers could go home together.

No, they just had to stay around and chat with him. Like why couldn't they just buy their damn manga and go home!

Well that was what was going in on Kisa's head.

Finally getting the opportunity to leave work early after so long made the older man very excited to catch up with his parted lover but seeing such a nonsense excuse for delay made him feel a bit bitchy.

But a new cardiac pace pumped out all of the negative emotions when he saw his younger lover approaching him, now cleared off of those pesky flies.

"Kisa-san! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. But what you doing here? Did your work ended early?"

Kisa could just nod his head. Even though he himself was the one who wanted to be with Yukina, but suddenly being engulfed in his sparkly aura made Kisa nervous. He couldn't stand his beauty while being this exhausted. He just wanted to go home and embrace Yukina all night long.

"Kisa-san! Guess what! From tomorrow my spring break starts! Which means I won't have Uni for one month! Isn't that great! I can spend the night at your house tonight! So do you wanna head home straight or do you wanna go somewhere else?"

The news was a relief to Kisa's slightly hardening pants. He was feeling bad to ask Yukina to spend the night with him while juggling both school and work but now those feelings were out the window.

"Let's go home..."

Yukina, being able to understand the older man's silence, smiled brightly and took a hold of his hand. "Okay. Lets go home Kisa-san."

 ** _Lemon starts here you have been warned \\(O.O)/_**

* * *

The walk went by in a frenzy and when Kisa found himself pinned against the wall with Yukina's mouth attached to his, he knew they were safely hidden by the walls of his apartment. It was also a signal to his brain that he could let out his inner slut now.

Kisa's experienced hands started pushing the army green jacket off of Yukina's shoulder until it disembarked his body and landed on the floor, followed by his grey scarf. The buttons of his own jacket were being undone by the student as his teeth and tongue clashed with Kisa's mouth.

Kisa's frozen finger tips made the younger male shiver as they ascended up the purple shirt and touched his warm skin. Suddenly they shoved at his muscular chest until Yukina felt the back of his knees meet with the the edge of the bed. With another push, they both toppled on top of the bed, Yukina sandwiched between the soft mattress and Kisa's small structure.

Kisa started disrobing his upper body and Yukina, seeing this, assisted his lover by pulling off his own shirt. When the warm clothing materials were isolated, Kisa trailed his tongue down Yukina's chest to his navel, his hands skillfully undoing the button and zipper of the blonde's jeans. A painfully obvious bulge visible in the black boxers. But it only excited the ravenette even more as he wasted no time in hooking his fingers in the bands and pulling down the last article of clothing that protected the younger male from nudity.

A breathless moan emitted from the lips of Yukina Kou as chilly air encircled his warm growing erection but soon it was sheathed deeply into a wet cavern. A wet muscular organ wrapped around his swollen tip that made him shudder in delight. His body didn't need any artificial piece of warmth anymore. Heat was being conducted through his anatomy as Kisa's small mouth worked on his member. Yukina could just stare at his older lover in awe. The man who was now confidently sucking his penis didn't have the courage to say his first name. But Yukina didn't have time to process that thought because his mind was now infested with sexual pleasure.

Kisa released the pulsing flesh from his mouth with a pop before freeing his own imprisioned cock. Yukina's hand instantly gripped it, giving it slow strokes to make his partner feel good too. Even though Kisa enjoyed the attention given to his manhood, he needed to be filled up to the brim. He straddled Yukina's waist with his skinny legs, his hand coming up to his mouth to collect the slippery saliva that dripped from his tongue. When the temporary bowl made by Kisa's cupped palm had sufficient amount of salivary lube, he enveloped Yukina's cock with that hand, stroking it to make sure every inch was lubricated perfectly. Yukina placed his own spit covered fingers at Kisa's entrance, prodding the tight muscled hole lightly before pushing his index finger in. Yukina could feel the tension of the body above him on his first digit, yet he slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in. A meekly moan escaped Kisa's mouth but it turned into a more audible noise as a second finger infiltrated his insides. The fingers of his other hand that were leisurely laying next to his side decided to be useful and started pinching and pulling at the uke's harden nipples.

Kisa had finally reached his limit of interval as he pathetically whined out to his younger lover.

"Y-Yukina..I-I want you now.."

Yukina had also grown impatient and quickly nodded before pulling his fingers out. Kisa's body disapproved of the absence but his mind knew something much better would substitute for it.

Taking a hold of the heated organ that stood at its full glory, Kisa lowered his hips down onto it. When his cock smoothly passed through the soft mounds of flesh that hid Kisa's puckered jewel, it showed a little resistance when trying to penetrate the tight hole. But nonetheless, Kisa sank himself down until it was plunged deeply into him. Both of the males simultaneously cried out in ecstasy, finally feeling connected.

"Kisa San...you're.. warm.." Yukina expressed the emotions that produced from his genitals and quickly those emotions were spreading through his body like wildfire and gaining access to his control system. His hands flew to Kisa's hips and gripped them as said man started bouncing on him, his ringed muscles stroking and squeezing deliciously around his shaft.

Their names spilled from each other's mouths like prayers, their arms tangled around their bodies, holding one another like their lives depended on it.

"Kisa San...I'm close!"

The said man had already figured that out by the way his member was twitching inside him. Kisa bit his lip and nodded before quickening his pace. Yukina wrapped his fingers around the base of Kisa's shaft and started pumping it in sync with Kisa's thrusts.

"Kisa San!"

A moan left Yukina's mouth that tensed the air even further.

"Yukina!"

A moan left Kisa's mouth as his body gave a jerk.

"Ah!"

And with a final cry from both parties, Yukina's abdomen was painted in white specks and Kisa's walls were coated in white.

The remaining energy inside the black haired man flowed out with a huff before he collided on top of the heated body beneath him. Both of the males panted heavily, to atone for the lost oxygen.

Kisa rolled over and laid next to the larger body, Yukina's cock slipping out of him in the process. They just laid there for a few minutes, getting their respiration back on track before pulling the covers over their body when the sexual heat started radiating off their bodies.

Kisa got his manual warmth back when Yukina strong arms wrapped around his small frame and pulled him closer, his black hair nuzzling Yukina's chin and his cheek pressed against the taller man's chest. Kisa embraced him by throwing his arms around his waist and they advanced towards each other as if their bodies were magnets. After being in satisfactory reach, the weeks parted lovers finally felt close, physically, mentally, emotionally.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa's eyes opened involuntarily when he felt the warmth that enveloped his body reduce. But it reduced in specific sector. Like he couldn't feel heat on his arms and head yet he was sure Yukina had basically cradled his smaller frame into his chest last night like a mother would do to her child.

But the interesting matter was that the temperature had drastically increased on his torso, the feeling of strong muscles were replaced by dainty flesh. And those pristine arms were not cuddling him but rather crushing his ribs. Fleecy strands tickled his chin and the smell of shampoo ineluctable. The unmistakable feeling of jelly like mounds pressed against his chest. These factors were enough to make Kisa's groggy mind start processing. Even though the rays of sunlight that intruded through the gaps of the curtains blinded his eyes temporarily, they also supplied him enough luminosity to distinguish the physiognomy of the person who laid next to him.

But what he saw wasn't what his mind was expecting to see.

Rather than seeing the beautiful male face structure of his boyfriend, he saw an equally beautiful female face.

Kisa's mind finally clicked into place as a shout ripped through his throat. Kisa's screamed alerted the person but before she could react, Kisa jumped away from her but in that process, he just made both of them tumble to the floor.

Kisa grunted as his head collided rather harshly with the ground and his body laid tangled awkwardly with the sheets. A feminine groan was also heard. Kisa watched through his blurry vision as the figure stood up, the white sheets gracefully falling off of her to reveal her beautifully sculpted naked body.

"Kisa-San? Daijoubu?"

Kisa blinked rapidly to clear his view and when he did, he saw the girl sitting next to him and looking down at him, concern painted on her face. But as she got closer to examine, her breasts kept coming closer to Kisa's face.

Kisa quickly scurried back in nervousness, clutching the sheets tightly to his body to protect himself from nudity.

"W-Who a-are y-you?! W-what are you d-doing h-here?! W-where is Yukina?!"

Several panicked questions flew out of Kisa's mouth, trying to keep his eyes at the tall woman's face to avoid glancing at her bare body.

Worry turned into confusion as the woman furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kisa-San? What are you talking about? I am Yukina"

Even thought the female anatomy proved Kisa otherwise, he started noticing the similarities between the woman in front of him and Yukina.

Hazel eyes, light brown hair that reached her lower back, tall structure, and the unmistakable ear piercings. She looked like the female version of Yukina.

"B-But t-that's n-not p-possible! Yukina is a m-man!"

"H-Huh?! But I am a ma-"

Yukina was cut off when he looked down at his body. His eyes widened when he was unable to locate his usual member. Yukina's now feminine hands flew down south but they couldn't find anything to hold, rather they just covered his vagina. Shock and some other unexplainable feelings rushed through Yukina's veins as his hands traveled upwards and cupped his now heavier chest. Yukina's hands kept exploring his body, each touch, each feeling of new limbs just scared him more until finally he screamed out and rushed to look into a mirror. But when he came in contact with one, only the face of an attractive woman stared back at him.

Yukina looked over to his naked boyfriend who sat on the floor looking equally confused and shocked. "Kisa-San! W-What happened to my body?! Why am I a girl?!" Yukina shouted as he scurried over to Kisa. Kisa looked at Yukina's new structure in disbelief.

"Wait! You are Yukina?! B-But how?!"

The ravenette stood up, wrapping the sheets around his body as he advanced towards Yukina slowly and shakily. There was so way Yukina could have turned into a girl! It was impossible!

 _Maybe it is a joke! Maybe she is Yukina's twin sister!_

But Kisa distinctly remembers Yukina saying he had an older brother. And even if he did had a twin sister and forgot to mention it to him, no person would go this far to play a joke on someone and Yukina doesn't even have a reason to joke with Kisa and it certainly wasn't April fools day.

 _But how..._

"Hahahahha." Yukina was snapped out of his own shock when he heard Kisa laughing.

"M-Maybe...Maybe I'm dreaming! Yeah! Maybe it's a part of the dream where you are surprised too! Hahaha! I'm gonna try to wake up now! Yes."

Kisa nervously laughed and started pinching himself, he winched when it hurt but he only kept pinching harder, almost as if having a war to prove his consciousness wrong.

But the only thing all his efforts brought was bruises.

Yukina also followed Kisa and tried to wake himself up by using some sort of pain as a method but he could feel the pain clearly, indicating that their situation was indeed a reality.

"M-Maybe i'm not dreaming b-but maybe...maybe you somehow switched bodies with someone else!" But this theory was proven wrong instantly when it came out of Kisa's mouth. There possibly couldn't be a woman who looked exactly like Yukina.

Both of them stayed quiet for a moment, the air thickening as moments passed by.

"A-Ano..S-Sa...I-If it's a j-joke..I really w-wouldn't mind..b-but..a-are you Yukina's twin s-sister. A-Are you and Y-Yukina...p-playing a j-joke...?"

"Kisa-San! No! I am Yukina! I'm Yukina Kou! I'm 21 years old! Im from Sapporo, Hokkaido! I'm a student of T university, majoring in oil painting! I work at a bookstore named marimo books! My family consists of my parents and an older brother! I'm 186 cm tall and probably about sixty six kilograms! My shoe size is 27.5 cm! My blood type is A! My birthday is 6 September! My sign is Virgo! My favorite painters are Klimt, Vermeer, Sargent, Hammershoi, Waterhouse! The first place we had our kiss was at the cafe near marimo books! And we also had sex in one of the classrooms in my Uni!"

Kisa knew every information was correct and he wanted to believe what Yukina was saying. Kisa really did. But how could he believe the voice that was speaking out the information? Even though there was a ring of Yukina's normal tone to it, the voice was slightly higher, like a female's voice.

Kisa sighed and covered his face with his hand. "O-Okay..Okay..I g-get it, you are Yukina b-but can you p-please put s-something o-on first..."

Yukina instantly looked down at his new body and blushed deep red.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

"Ah, it looks like my clothes are quite loose on me..."

Yukina examined his usually fitting attire as he walked over to Kisa who sat in the living room, fully dressed now. Kisa looked up from the newspaper he was pretending to read to escape this awkward situation and looked at Yukina. He was wearing one of his blue long sleeve t shirts and black sweatpants. The clothes were sagging off his recently achieved hour glass body. His long hair was slightly tangled and Kisa assumed it was be a hazardous task to brush it.

"It feels weird Kisa-San" Yukina chuckled and sat down next to Kisa which instantly made him sweat nervously. Kisa really didn't know what to do, what to say, how to act etc etc. he wanted to leave but it would be rude to just leave Yukina in this problem yet he couldn't stay considering the violent drumming of his heart whenever Yukina got too close.

The two sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to stay. That was until Yukina spoke up.

"Uh. Kisa-San, are you hungry? I-I sure am! Haha. I'm gonna go make breakfast." Yukina said while chuckling but it seemed sort of forced. Yukina glanced at the black haired man beside him for a bit before standing up and walking to the kitchen. When he was out of sight, Kisa exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Kisa was already a nervous wreck with Male Yukina and now his heart rate doubled, no wait, tripled with Female Yukina around. As Kisa had stated before, he had never dated females nor was interested in them from the very start and he fact he grew up in an all male family expect for his mother didn't help his case. Yes, Kisa does interact with females everyday and knows very well on how to flirt and manipulate them with his so called 'baby face' or 'young features' that has women crazy for him. But it's Yukina we're talking about here! No thoughts processed in his brain and some of him still tried to convince himself that it is a dream.

While Kisa wrecked his brain with various thoughts, Yukina's countenance was just like any other day, like everything was normal. The troubled man himself didn't seemed one bit disturbed while his partner was overheating his system.

The only thing spinning around and around in Yukina's mind was how he and Kisa didn't need to hide their relationship now. They could easily be all lovely dovey and could show any sort of PDA without Kisa yelling at him.

The awkward air between the two didn't cease even when they sat down to eat, the only noise in the room came from the television that broadcasted the morning news but neither of them paid any attention to it.

Kisa bore his eyes in the bowl in his hands, watching as the rice in the bowl travel to his mouth with the help of his chopsticks. His bangs fell over his face, doing a good job at hiding his brown orbs and heated cheeks from the woman who sat parallel to him. Yukina's own hazel eyes stared at the screen, finishing her own meal.

Kisa would occasionally lift his eyes to look what Yukina was doing and during the 34th time or so he saw Yukina pull out his phone and start tapping at it, indicating he was texting someone. A sensation of curiosity and sprinkle of jealous flooded Kisa's being as he sneakily spied on his lover to see the subject of their conversation but no such luck was fated upon Kisa as he could only see the backside of the phone.

* * *

"gochisousama"

After the dirty dishes and utensils were cleared out, the air between Kisa and Yukina somehow managed to thickened further, almost reaching to the point where you could almost slice through it with a knife. Though Yukina seemed less troubled by it, in comparison to Kisa at least, as he was more interested in examining his new body and how he will function it.

Yukina hadn't planned anything in sequence but he decided to do something with his long hair that was disconcerting him. As Yukina already had some experience with ponytails because his previous hair was sort of long too and he had to tie it back when he was painting but this hair was a whole new ball game.

The blood started draining from Yukina's arm and it started to hurt as he held his hands up behind his head, trying to pass the luscious long honey colored locks through the loop of the hair elastic.

"Ugh!" Yukina yelled out, dropping his arms by his sides after the painful task complete and fell back on the couch. He tilted his head back and decided to take a breather and let the blood circulation in his arms regulate normally again.

Kisa never stopped peeking glances at Yukina. His eyes scanning every move of the blonde headed female.

 _He should first do something with those instead..._

Kisa thought to himself as he shyly eyed Yukina's chest where his more feminine nipples were visible through the thin material of the sweater as there was no bra covering or protecting his breasts.

Even though no size, shape or any sorts of breasts aroused Kisa, he didn't know why but it felt weird to look at Yukina's sprawled out body on the couch. A very weird kind of weird if that made any sense and Kisa really wasn't sure if he could get use to it as quickly as Yukina. And also a part of his brain inquired.

why was Yukina the one who transformed? And why not Kisa?

A shudder broke out through the black haired man's body when the thought of him being a female entered his mind.

 _No, I'm glad I wasn't the one._

Apparently no matter what, Kisa likes penises, both on himself and on other people.


End file.
